canterbury_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Squire - Paige B
The Squire is a fictional character in Geoffrey Chaucer's Canterbury Tales. He is the squire/son of the knight and is the narrator of The Squire's Tale[1]. ''The Squire is the second pilgrim described in the General Prologue and the eleventh tale to be told. The story was left unfinished and it is unknown as to why.[2] In Chaucer's eyes, The Squire portrays the many young men in the middle ages who devoted their lives to becoming knights, but is also written to show his personality most. The Squire is more interested in song writing, playing the flute, and flirting with women rather than preparing for being on the battlefield.[3] The Squire has a high social status, in the "Esquires" of the landed gentry class. However, it does not compare to the King. He also well as to the military group (The Squire, The Knight, and The Yeoman).[7] Description The Squire wears a short gown with long and wide sleeves decorated with floral patterns. He is about twenty years of age, average height, and has curly hair. The description of The Squire includes him being courteous, humble, willing, and able, flirty, charming, and respectful towards his father.[4] Instead of attending his normal duties, he would rather be with women, playing the flute, singing, dancing, or finding love.[3] It appears Chaucer did have a high regard for The Squire, despite never finishing his tale, as he did not use any negative adjectives when describing him in The Prologue. Status and Class The Squire's social status is high, and belonged to the landed gentry class in the "Esquires" grouping.[5] It is considered beneath the aristocracy and peerage, even though the ones within this class could be wealthier. His class is comparable to nobles socially, but is still below nobility as he is working for the knights and the king.[3] The Squire's Tale Part 1 The Squire begins his tale after being asked to tell a story of his favorite subject, love. On the Ides of March, also the king's twentieth anniversary, a feast to celebrate. During their meal, a knight that had been sent from the King of Arabia and India to bring gifts. For Combyuskan, a brass steed that could transport anywhere safely on the globe within twenty-four hours was brought, but the knight had to show how to use the horse first. For his daughter, Canace, she was gifted a mirror that could foresee impending tragedies and determine a person's true character. She also received a ring after the knight left that could allow her to talk and hear any animal.[1] [4] Part 2 Canace woke early in the morning after a full nights rest. As she was walking that morning with her maids, she came across a bleeding peregrine falcon that was screeching. She spoke to the bird using her ring to find out what was wrong. It had hurt itself. The falcon had also told a tale of a another bird who had fallen in love with a kite instead of her. Canace then healed the bird with herbs. The Squire stops Canace’s story and promises to come back to it later. He says he will tell the story of Cambyskan and how he won his cities. Then, tell how Algarsyf won his wife with the brass horse. Then, Cambalo who fights for the love of his sister (in a romantic way, which is really gross).[1] [4] Part 3 The Squire just begun to set the scene, but is then interrupted by the Franklin. He tells the Squire that he is very proud of him and wishes to have him as a son, rather than the one he already has. The Host interrupts the Franklin saying his commentary is irrelevant. The Squire’s tale is never finished.[1] [4] Symbolism * Springtime - The Canterbury Tales opens in April, which is in the Spring. The Springtime represents new beginnings and love, which the Squire participates. He devotion to love is compared to the freshness of the month of May.[6] * Clothing - The floral patterns on the Squire's tunic represent his youth and vanity.[6] Middle English Middle English is the original format that The Canterbury Tales was written in. It is a variety of English developed from Late Old English and was spoken from 1150-1500 AD. Middle English formed the basis for Modern English and similarities can be drawn when analyzed. Sources # ''From "The Canterbury Tales": The Squire's Tale (Modern english and middle english), www.librarius.com/canttran/clrktrfs.htm. # “The Canterbury Tales.” The Prologue, www.cliffsnotes.com/literature/c/the-canterbury-tales/summary-and-analysis/the-prologue. # Bartusik, Robert. “Character Analysis: The Squire.” Character Analysis - The Squire, csis.pace.edu/grendel/projs4a/squir1.html. # Chaucer, Geoffrey. “Medieval Sourcebook: Geoffrey Chaucer, d. 1400: Canterbury Tales: Prologue Texts.” Medieval Sourcebook: Geoffrey Chaucer: The Canterbury Tales : Prologue Texts, sourcebooks.fordham.edu/source/CT-prolog-para.html. # Heal, Felicity. "The Gentry in England and Wales, 1500-1700". Stanford University Press, 1994 (Page 230). Retrieved 7 April 2016. (By the late 17th century)....a number of local squires were added to the governing bodies, even appointed as mayors…” # “The Canterbury Tales.” SparkNotes, SparkNotes, www.sparknotes.com/lit/canterbury/themes.html. # Squires, www.lordsandladies.org/squires.htm. References * “Middle English.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 23 Oct. 2017, en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle_English. * “The Canterbury Tales.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 23 Oct. 2017. * “Landed Gentry.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 23 Oct. 2017. * "The Squire's Tale.” Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 23 Oct. 2017.